The effects of forceful love
by Springeta fazbear
Summary: Severus Snape and Tilly have a bad fight and Tilly goes off to their house in Hogsmeade when something undesirable happens.
1. a bad beginning

It was a rainy day after a Quidditch match. In the halls of Hogwarts all was quiet except near the dungeons. Down in the dungons you could hear echos of an argument occuring.

Within the Potions classroom Tilly and Snape were having a row. "You are so irresponsible Severus!" Tilly yelled. "I do not control where the bludger goes, Tilly!" Snape spat back. "You were suppost to keep an eye on him!" Tilly growled. "It was trial and error Tilly, Angelo needs to get a grip on reality and realise we aren't going to always be there to protect him." Snape said while rolling his eyes as he attemted to get Tilly to understand his actions. "He's only twelve!" Tilly stressed. "I was roughly 5 when my father showed me the harsh reality of life." Snape sneered. "Your father was abusive Severus!" She scremed her face turning red. Snape's face losted all emotion, his voice turning cold and bitter. "At least I was prepared for the cruelty of the world" he began his voice rising till he was full out screaming at Tilly. "WHILE YOU ARE SHELTERING HIM AND ANGEL AND LEAVING THEM INGNORANT IF THIS CONTINUES THEY WILL BE HURT IN THE FUTURE WOMAN!" Tilly was taken a back she quickly composed her self, back straight with her head held up high defiently. "HE COULD OF DIED! AS OF NOW HE'S IN THE INFERMERY WITH A CONCUSION AND A BROKEN ARM!" She shouted at him in reply. A tense silence over came them as they stared at one another with so much rage the devil himself would have pissed himself. Tilly turned and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Snape asked his voice filled with bitter anger. "Our house in Hogsmeade." she answered her voice calm and dry. "I need some time alone." "Same here" Snape replied his voice chilling. "I'll be back tomorrow." Tilly said as she left. Snape sat at his desk grumbling while Tilly walked to Hogsmeade.

As Tilly walked through the quiet town she noticed some one new, his hair was ginger in color and he wore a flanel shirt with jeans (looking like he just came from a farm). "Hello." Tilly said walking towards the new comer "Why hello." he responded with a bright smile. "You look mighty fine today miss, I'm Hugo Jennards." He said coming closer to Tilly. She blushed "Oh, thank you. I'm Tilly Snape." Tilly smiled "Well Tilly, you look pretty upset." he said his voice having some concern. "Oh I just had a bit of a scuffle with my husband." Tilly said sounding regretful. "Oh well. things happen." Hugo said shruging "Yeah, I guess" Tilly said, her voice low. "Whelp I gotta finish moving in." Hugo said motioning to the boxes in frount of presumaly his house. "Oh alright. If you need anything my house is over there." Tilly said pointing to a house on the out skerts of the village Hugo knodded "Thank you kindly." Tilly nodded and walked along. She looked back at him for a moment and saw him taking out a pack of cigerettes, taking a cigerette out, lighting and smoking it. Tilly continued walking. She never liked the smell of cigerette smoke or the thought of tobacco in general.

Soon the moon was high in the sky. Tilly was too tired to put on pajamas after her shower so she just put her robe on and curled up in bed.

She later woke to her mind ringing alarm bells. She felt as if though some one was watching her. She looked around her room and noticed something in the window. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes looking at the window again. There was nothing. Tilly got up and closed the window curtains. She sighed thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. She curled back up in her bed till a few minutes later when she felt some one looming over her. As she opened her eyes she saw a tall bulky figure looking down at her. She froze not knowing what to do.

The next morning at Hogwarts Snape walked down to the teacher's lounge. As Snape made his way to the lounge he was having a conversation with Proffesor Flitwick about Charms Theory. As they entered they noticed Quirrel was sitting in one of the chairs reading and drinking a cup tea. Snape and Flitwick continued talking as they sat down. "Hey Snape, where's Tilly?" Quirrell asked looking up from his book. "In Hogsmeade." Snape grumbled. "Hogesmeade?" asked Flitwick "Alone?" he continued, concerned. "Yes alone. She just marched out of the front gates." Snape said taking a big gulp of his tea. "Why?" Quirrell asked. "We had an argument." Snape said calmly. "A pretty bad one from what I heard." Amycus said walking into the teacher's lounge. "I could hear it from the Slytherin common room." he countinued. Snape sighed "M-m-maybe you can talk to her." Quirrell said looking at Snape. "She wanted to be alone so I'm leaving her alone." Snape hissed. "Severus she's your wife." Flitwick reminded him with a stern look. "I know. she's my wife Filius." Snape said annoyed. everyone quieted down. Snape thought for a moment then stood up. "Where are you going?" the Carrow brother asked. "To check on my wife." Snape said as he left for Hogsmeade.

As he walked down the dirt road Snape saw the house. It was a simple beige color with flowers on the front. As he walked up to the house he saw the bedroom curtains closed. He pulled out his key to the house but as he was about to unlocked the house door but he noticed that the door was already unlocked. Alarm bells went off in Snape's head, Tilly would never leave the doors unlocked ecepesaly during the night. Snapes steps were light as he walked into the house wand held firmly in his hand. He noticed the house smelt like cigerette smoke something that Tilly hated. He made his way around the house, he went to his and Tilly's room last.

The door was wide open. He looked into the room and froze at what he saw. The room was a mess there was a white substince on the bed and floor, and in the center of the room was Tilly curled up in a ball. Her body was covered in bruses she was wearing her robe which was also covered in the white substince. She layed there as if she was dead. "Tilly!" Snape yelled running to Tilly's side. He put his hand on her shoulder and attempted to shake her awake. "Tilly, Tilly! Wake up! It's me! Severus!" Snape said panicking. He held her hand. "C-c-come on... It's me Sevy." Snape felt as if he was going to break down. He heard a whimper from the motionless women on the ground. "please not again... " Tilly mumbled. "Tilly, Its ok, I'm here." Snape's voice was soft and calming. "What happened Tilly?" Snape's voice filled with concern. Tilly didn't respond she just whimpered. Snape Quickly steped outside of the room to prosses what just happened. Snape took out his wand and said with a shakey voice "_Expecto Patronum_" a silvery and white doe appered, It looked at Snape. Snape put his hand on its head. "Go get Quirinus and Filius. Tell them that something happened to Tilly, meet us at our house in hogsmeade." the doe nodded and went off on it's way. Snape leaned agenst the bedroom door frame, he slowly slide down to the floor, hands on his face. "Dear Merlin." Snape mumbled.

It wasn't too long till Quirrell and Flitwick came through the door panting and panicked.

"S-S-Severus what happened?" Quirrell asked as he ran over to Snape with Flitwick not to far behind. Snape just looked into the bedroom Quirrell, confused followed Snape's gaze. He stood in shock of the mess in the room and stared at the motionless Tilly. Flitwick was in a simular stage of shock. "T-T-Tilly?" Quirrell asked slowly aproching her. "Don't bother." Snape said his tone of voice was harsh. "She's unresponsive." Snape sighed "Is she-" Flitwick began "She's not dead, all she's been doing is whimpering." Snape interupted. Quirrell kneelt down beside her, puting his hand on her side. Snape got up. "Filius, watch Tilly. I need to make a call." Flitwick nodded.

Snape made his way to the telephone in the kitchen. He looked around the room as he dialed the number for the wizard police and put the recevier up to his ear. He noticed a few cigerette butts on the kitchen counter his dumbfounded confustion and shock slowly turned to rage. This Bastard broken into his home, beatened and raped his wife and left her for dead. Snape wished hell opon the person who did this, he hope that the bastard would die the most painful death posible. "Hello? Anyone there?" a woman said on the phone. Snape snaped back. "Yes. Hello. Send help imidiantly. I just found my wife beaten and rape in our bed room." Snape said trying to keep his voice clear enough so the women would hear. "Ok sir, where are you?" she asked "In Hogsmeade, the house is at the end of a dirt road beige in color." Snape couldn't think of the address in that moment. "ok sir, name?" "Severus Snape." Snape replied. "what's your wife's condition?" she asked "she's laying in the ground in our bedroom whimpering" Snape said getting a bit annoyed "ok sir help in on the way, and make sure you don't contaminat evidince and that you wife doesn't take a shower. alright?" the lady said "alright, thank you." Snape said as he hung up.

Snape went back to thier bedroom. Quirrell and Flitwick where next to Tilly talking to her but she didn't reply. Snape walk into the room, Quirrell moved over so Snape could be with Tilly. Snape knelt next to her, picked her up and held her. He slowly rocked back and fourth with her, whispered things like "_don't worry I'm here it's going to be ok._" Snape ran his finger's through her hair and cuddled her. Tilly held on to Snape like a fearful child. "Don't worry the police will be here soon." Snape said his voice calm and comforting. "No...please" Tilly Mumbled. "T-T-Tilly, it's going to be fine." Quirrell said putting his hand on Tilly's shoulder. "No, no…." Tilly whimpered burying her face into Snape's clothes. Her sobs where barly audible. Snape held Tilly closer. Quirrell griped Tilly's shoulder he didn't know how he felt, Tilly felt like a sister to him he never thought this would happen to her. Flitwick was still in a state of shock, he knew Tilly from when she was a first year in school, from a girl with her hair covering her face, barly speaking, staying away from people, to a kind girl, always happy, and making friends, he remebers teaching that young girl, she'd sometimes stayed after class if she needed help or some times help him. He'd always thought that Tilly would be a good, successful person, he was thrilled when it was said she would work at her old school. As he looked at her now, he was in disbelif, that young girl he first met was now physicaly and emotionaly destressed and violated.

There was a knock at the door. Flitwick went to answer, still in a bit of a daze as he went to open the door. he was caught off guard when he saw a towering half giant at the door. "where is she?" the man said "Hagrid it's not the best time right now." Flitwick explained "I heard she was in trouble!" Hagrid said anxiosly "Yes she is but we're waiting for police." Flitwick tried to say calmly "Police?!" Hagrid bellowed. Flitwick was taken aback. They both stared at each other. "Hagrid, it's really not the best time right now." Flitwick explained once more. Hagrid saw Snape and Quirrell leading Tilly out of the room and sitting her down on the floor infront of a chair. Quirrell sat next to her as Snape went into the kitchen. Snape grumbled "I can't even make tea." "W-w-why not?" Quirrell asked both Flitwick and Hagrid looked at them "There's cigrette butts on the counter, there evidince." Snape said walking back over th them ."E-e-evidince?" Quirrell asked "Me nor Tilly smokes. There probily from the Rapist." Snape growled "RAPIST?" Hagrid bellowed with shock and panic. He push past. Flitwick whom almost fell. "WHO DID THIS?" Hagrid growled voice rasied with anger. Tilly buried. her face into her knees, felling a bit overwelmed over what was happening, Quirrell noticed. "H-H-Hagrid Please, Tilly isn't in a good state for anyone to be yelling." Hagrid looked at the bruised up Tilly as she was shaking a bit. "Tilly, it's not you fault," Hagrid said, voice lowered and calm as he approched Tilly. Tilly slowly looked up. She didn't say anything she just stared at a wall. "Tilly?" Hagrid said putting a giant hand softly on her shoulder. Tilly squirmed a bit. Snape walked over to Tilly and Hagrid. "Hagrid, leave her be." Snape said Hagrid reluctently backed off a bit. Tilly slowly got up and tryed to stumble back over to the bed room before Snape steped infront of her. "Tilly? where are you going?" Snape asked "To the shower." she answered. "Tilly, no." Snape said sturnly grabing Tilly's shoulders. Like a confused young child Tilly asked "Why not?" "Because you could wash off all the evidince that can help us find who did this to you." Snape said coldly. Tilly stood there for a moment. "Severus" Tilly said looking at the ground. "Please, just let me go." Tilly said her voice was shakey, she tryed to pull away from Snape's grip "No Tilly." Snape said griping her tighter. There was a knock at the door once more. Quirrell answered the door this time. "H-h-hello?" he asked "hello sir," said a young women "I am madam Sera Surlin, I am here of a report of asult and rape." she said. The young women was wearing a wizard police outfit, her hair was dark, her eyes where hazel and she had a noticeble scar on her cheek. Qurrell stuttered " O-o-oh, uh S-s-she's in here." Quirrel steped out of the way. Surlin walked in. "The rest of my team will be here soon." Surlin said exsaming the room. Snape still had a firm grasp on Tilly's shoulders as he tried talked to her, Tilly would try to shake off his hands from her. "Sir." Surlin said very firmly "Let go of her." Sulin stared at Snape, Snape stared back. "Sir, let go of here, now." Surlin started to reach for her wand. Snape reructently let go. Tilly looked Surlin as she walked torward her. "ma'am I am Madam Sera Surlin. Tilly stared. Surlin put her arm around Tilly's shoulder and lead her back to the couch. "Alright ma'am I'm going to ask some questions, I want you to answer them honestly. Alright?" Surlin said sitting Tilly down Tilly nodded. Surlin took out a note pad and quill. "Your the victim, correct?" Surlin asked. Tilly nodded "Your name? What's your name ma'am?" Surlin asked. "Tilly Snape." Tilly said her voice low. Surlin looked at the other people in the house "Who are they?" Surlin asked looking towards Quirrell and Flitwick "Quirinus Quirrell and Filius Flitwick." Tilly said her voice staying low. "What is there relationship with you?" Surlin asked as she wrote in her note pad. "Flitwick is my friend, and coworker." Tilly said "And Quirrell?" "My brother and coworker." Tilly answered "blood, step or adopted?" Surlin asked "Uhhh, very close friends that we consider each other siblings." Quirrell said. Surlin looked at him skeptically "He's telling the truth." Tilly said "How bout him?" Surlin said gesturing to Hagrid "Similar relationship." Quirrell said as Tilly nodded "what's his name, Mrs. Snape?" Surlin asked "Rubeus Hagrid." Tilly Answered. "And him?" Surlin continued gesturing to Snape. Tilly looked at him for a moment, tears started to form in her eyes "That's my husband Severus Snape." Tilly's voice was like a whisper "Did he give you these bruises?" Surlin asked "Excuse me?" Snape said sounding irritated Surlin glared at Snape. "He didn't. He would never." Tilly said with tears starting to roll down her cheaks. "Where's the crime scene?" Surlin asked. Flitwick showed her where the bedroom was as Snape went over to Tilly. "Sevy," Tilly said looking staight into Snape's eyes "It's ok Tilly, I'm right here." Snape said in a calming voice. More tears fell down her cheaks. "Sevy..." Tilly said in a desprite whisper "I'm so sorry." Tilly tried to keep the sounds of her sobbing down. "Tilly, it's not your fault." Snape said holding Tilly close. Surlin walked out of the room. "Is there any other room the suspect might have been?" Surlin asked. "The kitchen." Snape said "there's cigrete buts on the counter." "Do any of you smoke?" Surlin asked. Snape shook his head. "How long will it take for the rest of you team to get here?" Snape asked "We're a bit backed up today. So they maybe a while." Surlin said sitting next to Snape And Tilly "But for now, Tell me Mrs. Snape what happened last night," Surlin fliped to a page at the back of her note pad. "I don't want to talk about it." Tilly said faintly with tears escaping from her blood red eyes. "Ma'am I need to know what happened, or else this man could harm other people and it could of been prevented if you had told us what had happened." Surlin huffed. Snape growled. Tilly stammered "I-I-I don't feel confortble talking about it." "So you want there to be more victums?" Surlin questioned "No I don't." More tears fell from Tilly's cheaks "Then it would be wise to tell me." "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Snape yelled, catching everyone off guard. "Can't you see she's distressed enough?" Snape growled, Surlin was about to speak "And how do you know that she was his first? for all we know she could be his 20th!" Snape interupted. "Give her time to calm down!" Tilly griped Snape's cloak. Surlin and Snape glared at each other. "Fine I'll give her some time." Surlin got up "In the mean time, I'll question the rest of you, one by one."


	2. investigation

It wasn't too long till the rest of Surlin's team came. Tilly was still curled up to Snape as another officer tried to question her

Tilly. "Ma'am, please be coropertive." he said trying to be patient Tilly was silent. "Tilly please," Snape said then he had an idea. "Tilly way don't you tell me what happened upstairs, just you and me." Tilly looked up at Snape, still silent. Snape started to lead Tilly up stairs and quickly motioned the officer to follow, without Tilly's notice. The upstairs was empty of people,the other officers sweped the area with no luck in finding any other evidence. Snape sat Tilly by one of the rooms, the officer stood by the stairs, trying to stay hidden from Tilly's view. Snape kneeled next to Tilly, his back faceing the the stairwell, blocking Tilly's view of it. Snape put his hand on Tilly's cheek. "Tilly, tell me what happened." his voice was soft. Tilly hesitated but told

"I just got out of the shower, the doors and windows where locked and I was tired so I didn't get changed into my pajamas, and just wore my robe to bed. later in the night I thought I saw something in the bedroom window but I thought I was seeing things so I closed our bedroom window curtains and went back to bed. I woke up again to see a tall bulky person standing above me just, stareing at me. I froze, I didn't know what to do, then he started to get on the bed I sat up and backed up to the head board. He grabed me and flattened me on the bed. I tried to squirm out of his grasp but he was stronger that I was. I panicked and just stared at him. He lowered himself on to me and started to stroke my cheek. _"Well arn't you a beauty?"_ he said, his voice was deep and had a calming tone to it. His other hand traveled up and down my side. I attempted to push him off but to no avail. _"Feisty, arn't you?"_ his voice was seductive. He used the hand that was runing up and down my side to grab my chest."

Tilly curled up. the officer was writeing down what Tilly was saying. "Tilly, it's ok. Continue." Snape said.

"He started to undress me. I yelled no at him and told him to get off but he didn't listen. He saw my wand on my nightstand _"You won't be needing this."_ he said as he through it torwards the bathroom and continued. It started with my chest and soon went down to _other_ places. I thought I felt a buldge in his croutch regan. before he did anything else, he took out a pack of cigerettes and started smoking them. he continued assulting me and forced his way in to me."

Tilly broke down crying. Snape held her trying to calm her down. "Tilly, Tilly, it's ok I'm right here, Sevy is right here." Snape said keeping his voice soft. Tilly continued through tears.

"Wasn't too long before he finished the first round, he was breathing heavily, I was too as well as crying. _"Aw it's alright."_ his voice was almost mocking. He looked around the room for a moment. _"Don't think you have an ash tray, do ya?"_ he said it so _casualy_. I didn't say anything. _"It's fine I can improvise."_ he said as he pressed his cigerette agenst my skin."

Snape looked mortified. "He used you as an ashtray?!" Snape almost yelled Tilly nodded with more tears rolling down her cheaks. She pulled back a part of her robe hideing her stomach, showing cigerette burns. Snape looked in disbelif as Tilly continued.

"He flung his cigrette some where and got a new one then put me in a new position and continued. He countinued the pattern of burning me with cigrettes after every position. And he raped me in diffrent areas. so I ended up on the floor curled up, scared, and crying. _"Come on now no reason to cry, think of me as your husband doing this to you."_ he said I countinued crying. _"Alright,"_ he said removing the belt from his pants _"I'll give you a reson to cry."_ he started beating me, yelling and cursing. It felt like an eturnity before he stoped. I tried to get up but I felt some hard hit the back of my head and I passed out. It was dawn when I gained counsicness, all I did in that moment was cry and whimper. I still felt pain an didn't want to move so I just layed there."

Tilly's sobs where louder. Snape was stuned. He didn't know how to react. nether did the officer. he just finshed writeing Tilly's story and went back down stairs. Snape held the crying Tilly close. They where both alone. It wasn't long til Surlin came up herself with Hagrid, Quirrell, and Flitwick. "Mrs. Snape, we need to take you to the station," Surlin said. Tilly stared at her blankly. "We need to swab you for more DNA and get you medical treatment." Surlin turned to Snape. "If you may let me I can advaperate her and me to the station." Snape was hesitant "Sir don't worry, we'll take good care of her." Snape begrugingly agreed.

Surlin took Tilly to the station and Snape sat there alone. Hagrid, Quirrell, and Flitwick looked at each other then at Snape. "W-w-what happened?" Quirrell asked. Snape got up and walked down stairs. "Severus?" Flitwick asked. Snape glanced at the bedroom, it had crime scene cleaners and investigators and the room was blocked off with yellow police tape. he walked closer to it. He saw some evidice bags by the door. One was filled with cigrette butts, the other had Tilly's wand. It was hollywood with dragon heartstring, roughly 11 or 10 inches. He stated at it for a moment. "Hey you!" one of the investigators walked over to him. Snape looked at the man "What's the problem." Snape asked, voice monotone "Step away from the line Sir." the investigater replied. "That's my Wife's wand." Snape said motioning towards the evidence bag with the wand. "well for now it's evidence sir." the investigator said Snape nodded and walked away.

Snape walked out of the house with Hagrid, Quirrell, and Flitwick behind him. A crowd of people started to surround the area, curious about what was happening. "Severus," Flitwick said running up next to Snape. "Are you ok?" Flitwick asked. Snape didn't answer. Hagrid was grumbling "H-H-Hagrid, what are you Grumbling-" Hagrid cut Quirrell off "Who would do this?!" Snape, Quirrell, and Flitwick looked at Hagrid. "Why Tilly out of all people?!" Hagrid continued. "What did she do to deserve this?!" "I don't know!" Snape Snaped back "I don't know who thinks doing this to someone would be ok! I don't know how this is going to end! I don't know how Angel and Angelo." Snape stoped speaking for a moment. "How are they going to understand what happen, how will I tell them." Snape had a mixed look of anger and concern. the others where concerned too. Not only would Snape's kids notice there own mother's absence but most of the school would.

the rest of the walk was silent. Snape retreated to his and Tilly's chambers. He sayed there til Dumbledore requested to see him.

"Headmaster." Snape said walking into Dumbledore's office. "Severus," Dumbledore said looking through his half moon specticals "Sit." Snape sat down in the chair infront of Dumbledore's desk. It wasn't hard to see that Snape was stressed, more than usal at least and Dumbledore could tell. "Is it true Severus? his voice was filled consern but it was also earnest. "About Tilly?" he countinued Snape nodded "Yes it is, who told you?" Snape asked, his voice low. "Quirinus, Filius and Rubeus." Dumbledore answered. "But how much of it did they leave out?" he asked. Snape sighed and told him about when he first got there up on til he left the house. "I see." Dumbledore said "Albus it's been a long morning and I would like to return to my chambers for a bit." Snape said. Dumbledore sighed "Alright, thank you for talking with me Severus, see you at dinner." Snape nodded and left.


	3. Anger

It's been almost a week since the inccedent Tilly was at a hospital from what Snape knew. And the Minestry was trying to find a prime suspect at first the suspect was Hugo Jennards seeing as he did smoke quite a bit and he was a burly man but he seemed to have an aliby, playing cards and drinking a bit with friends. And the friends at that where at his house confrmed that they stayed at said house. And Tilly confirmed that she never saw her assulter's face (due to it being night out and no lights were on). But they did find one intresting fact about the coulperet. that his wand was made from pine wood with a wampus cat hair core. the department found it when going through the spell logs. a voice changing spell, a night seeing spell and apperation spell was used. from face value the suspect apperated from a wine store in amarica to the end of the road to Tilly's house, and then the voice changing spell was used along with a night seeing spell. but Surlin and her team kept digging all the while keeping Snape updated about the case and Tilly's condition.

"So far so good, Tilly's been testing negitive for HIV and AIDs, next week there running some more tests." Surlin said over the phone. "Hows contact with the amarican minstry?" Snape asked "Not good, apaerently riots and fights between wizards and muggles have been happining alot lately and there's a roamer that some one caused the phone lines to go down there so ya." Surlin said "Snape sighed "Alright." "But Tilly's been doing better in therapy, she's actualy talking to the therapist now, but she stays off topic." Surlin comfermed. "At least." Snape mumbled. "I have to get back to work Severus. Call you later." Surlin hung up. Snape put down the phone and checked the time. almost dinner.

Snape walked down to the great hall for dinner til he felt a tug on his cloak. "Dad?" said a female voice. He looked behind him, "Yes Angel?" Snape said looking at the young girl. "When is Mom coming back?" Angel asked "I don't know, Angel." Snape answered. "Are you worryed about her?" Angel asked "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Snape answered. "What happened to mom?" Angel asked "She got hurt." Snape answered his voice turning colder. "You keep saying that." Angel said "Because it's true." Snape replied "how did she get hurt?" Angel asked Snape grumbled, Angel would keep asking these questions every day. "Adult things happened." Snape answered. Angel wasn't happy with this answer, but before she could say something, "Angel!" Angel turned her head to see Misty. Misty ran over "you eating with Zira, Quinta, Mystery and me?" she asked. "ya sure but" Angel said as she looked over to where her dad was standing. "Dad?" Angel said looking around the corrador "I think I saw your dad head to the door to the staff table at the great hall." Misty answered Angel huffed and followed Misty to the great hall.

Snape walked the rest of the way alone. He entered the great hall and sat next to Mcgonagall. Most of the teachers knew the basics what happened to Tilly and where told not to tell the student, the only thing they coud really tell them was that Tilly got hurt in an accident. Some students would question this but the teachers would leave it at that.

Lockhart was boasting and talking to the other teachers as usaly but he seemed not to notice the empty chair next to Trelawney. This did tick off Snape, Lockhart and Tilly were good friends and Tilly would be wondering if Lockhart was alright if he or any of the teachers where missing. But Lockhart didn't seem like he cared. When dinner started, Dumbledore walked to the podeam and cleared his throat. "Everyone, everone settle down." Dumbledore said his voice booming the great hall gragualy became quiet. "Now as most of you have noticed Mrs. Mal has been absent this past week." Students began to whisper to each other. " And most of you are curios to why, well she's been harmed in an accident and is in the hospital receving treatment." the Students became louder. "Due to privicey reasons I can not tell the details, but I can tell you that she will be back in a week or two. Now finish eating." Dumbledore sat back down as the student resumed they're conversations. "What do you think happened to Mrs. Mal?" Zira asked. Quinta shruged "Who knows, I just hope she's ok." "Ya." Misty said, her voice low. "Hey guys." "hey Angelo." Mystery said. Angelo sat down. "Nice to see you alive." Quinta joked. "Thanks" Angelo chuckled. Angelo felt a tap on his back. He turned to see a Griffindor faceing him. "Hello, can I help you?" Angelo asked "What happened to your mom?" the Griffindor asked. "I don't know the details." Angelo said "What did your dad tell you?" Replied the Griffindor child. "That she got hurt in an accident." Angelo replied. The Griffindor was not happy with the answer. he leaned over till Angel was in view. "Hey Potion Girl." He said "Whats going on with your mom?" Angel growled. She HATED being called 'Potion Girl'. "If you must know." Angel Snaped "Mom got hurt in an accident and yes that is what my Dad said to me," Angel's voice was cold. The Griffindor huffed and turned back to his table. Mystery looked at Angel. "Your dad didn't tell you the details?" Mystery asked. Angel shook her haed "Nope, he said 'Adult things happened'" "Oh" Mystery said. "How do you think Proffeser Snape is dealing with this?" Quinta asked.

They looked up at the staff table. Snape wasn't talking to the other teachers or eating any food, he just sat there looking at the other teachers talk.

"I don't think he's dealing with it very well." Misty said "How can you tell?" Quinta asked "It just dosen't seem like he is." Misty said. "I think he needs a hug." she countinued. "Good luck with that." Mystery said shaking her head. Misty shruged.

later that night Snape was in his office, with Zira serving a detention from earlyer in that month. Snape sat at his desk most of the time, stareing at a picture on his desk. Zira just finished cleaning the couldrens when she walked over next to Snape to see what he was stareing at. It was his wedding photo of him and Tilly. "Proffessor?" Zira said. Snape looked at her. "I finished cleaning the couldrens." Zira said "Orginize the potion ingredents." he gestured to the shelf of potion ingredents. Zira nodded and walked over to the shelf.

At the end of the night when Zira was allowed to go back to her common room and Snape going to his room Zira walked up to Snape.

"What to you want?" Snape hissed. Zira wraped her arms around Snape, giving him a hug. "It's not your fault that Ms. Mal got hurt." Zira said. Snape steped back, make Zira let go of him. "You don't know what your talking about." Snape growled. "Dad told me that when a loved one gets hurt another loved one may belive it's there fault, but it's not your fault sir, It's not." Zira put her hand on Snape's arm. her icey blue eyes stared into his black ones. Snape growled, but not at what Zira was saying but at what he saw in her eyes. Innocents, the niave and gullable innocents. the innocents of not knowing what was really going on with Tilly, the innocents of not knowing the servarity of the situation, the innocents of just telling him that it wasn't _his_ fault that Tilly was in this situation. He rembers Tilly through tears apalogizing to him as if she concented for this random man that broke into there home to violate her in this way. Does someone who tells another person to '_Get over_' there loved one's death have the same innocents? besides he can't blame her to much she doesn't know the situatuation too well. but still _he_ was the one who started to yell at her. _He_ was the one who didn't stop her from going to their home in Hogsmeade. _He_ was the one who didn't check on Tilly in the morning, it was only when the others said that he should, did he _then_ consider it. Why did he yell at her anyway? It was because he was being negletful of their only son, because he thought it would be better to teach him about the harsh world the way his father did, his _abuseive_ father. Abusive to him and his mother. Did _he_ want to treat his family the way his father treated him and his mother growing up? _NO ABSULOTLY NOT! _Why didn't he just accept it? That he shouldn't of let his son past the fencing to the actual field of the Quitich pitch, he should of signaled Angelo to stay behind the fence near the locker rooms so that Tilly could keep a look out on the players on the field and make sure that they didn't fall to there deaths. Angelo didn't really pay attention to the games, he liked stareing at the tall spectator bleaters that looked like sky skerapers from the actual pitch. Angelo would of saw his father signaling him to stay back. And surely Tilly told him to stay behind the fence herself. So was this Angelo's fault? NO! NEVER! Either way, Tilly wasn't in the right either, sure Snape shoulden't be negletful but Tilly shouldn't be so sheltering like... "Proffesor?" a young female voice squeked. _Her_. "Proffesor?" Zira said with a little concern. Snape blankly stared at her. He didn't want his kids to be sheltered like her. he could bet that she didn't even know the meaning of rape. "Proffesor? are you ok?" Zira asked griping Snape's arm a little. Snape's face turned fron a blank exsprestion to anger. "Tell me Ms.Dumbledore, would you say 'Get over it' to someone who had lost a loved one?" Snape sneered, pulling his arm away from Zira. "N-n-no sir." Zira said, startaled by Snape's sudden anger towards her. "But I don't think Ms. Mal is dieing. Is she?!" Zira said. "No!" Snape hissed. "YOU just don't know the suvarity of the situation!" Snape growled. Zira steped backed "How suver are they?" Zira said, scared of Snape yelling at her again. "Tell me Ms.Dumbledore do you know the meaning of rape?" Snape yelled quickly. Zira could only stutter a shakey "W-w-what?" This seemed to make Snape more angery "Did you not hear me? or are you so sheltered you sesitive ears can't hear me?!" Snape bellowed. "S-s-sir are you saying that Tilly was Raped?" Zira gulped cowering away from Snape "GET OUT JUST GET OUT!" Snaped yelled. Zira grabed her bag and ran to the Hufflepuff common room with tears in her eyes.

Snape sat back down in at his desk he felt like he was going to brake down.


	4. More anger

Zira was still shaken up about what happened with Snape the night before. she ate her breakfest silently with her friends questioning why. "I don't feel like talking." Zira answered. "Zira, no you always feel like talking." Quinta said "What happened?" "Nothing." Zira said "Did Snape do something to ya during detention?" Mystery said, her anntana flicked and her bug like eyes stared suspitiosly at Zira. "No" Zira sighed. Misty sat next to Zira, hugging her and trying to maker her feel better. "Guys, I'm fine I just not in the mood for talking." Zira said. Quinta raised an eyebrow "You sure?" she asked. "Yes I'm sure, nothing happened." Zira said as her eyes lazily looked at the staff table, then she saw Snape "Nothing at all." Zira's voice was low and her eyes narrowed on Snape.

Later Zira had potions class. And Snape was harsh as he is but espetaly with Zira. Zira tryed to ignore it but she did want to say a few words to professor Snape after class.

As the class left Zira stayed behind, Snape noticed. "What do you want?" Snape sneered at her "I wanted to talk with you about last night." Zira said, trying to stand tall and keep her voice steady. Snape huffed. "Fine, lets hear it." Zira stood in front of him stareing straight into his cold black eyes _"Welp, I made my bed now I need to sleep in it."_ Zira thought, she felt knots in her stomach as she spoke. "I want you to know that what you said to me about being sheltered really hurt me." Zira felt more anxous as she went on. "For you information I am not sheltered I am very capable of understanding of how harsh the world can be." Zira's eyes, once filled with innocence where now filled with slight anger and heartbreak. Snape rolled his eyes "I dout that Ms.Dumbledore." Snape said sitting at his desk. "Go on to you next lesson." Snape continued. "Defence Against the Dark arts is canclled, the pixes professor Lockhart brought in are running rampint in the classroom." Zira said, keeping a calm demenore. Snape covered his face with his hand and sighed heavily. Zira thought he mummered something like "God damn Lockhart." Zira stood in front of Snape's desk. Snape glared at Zira "What are you still doing here?" "I wasn't done speaking to you proffesor." Zira answered. Snape groned. "Proffesor, did you know I was born a metamorphagus?" Zira asked. Snape looked at her with a bit of intrege "No." he answered. "I got it from my mom who I know nothing about." Snape stared at her. "My dad found me in a river almost dead, thanks to his quick thinking i'm still here." Snape didn't say anything "I was covered in scares and bruses, me nor my dad know if it was from the river or my mom. But I learned that I was a metamorphagus when I was 5 and how to control my abilitys and how harsh the world can be, espetaly when..." Zira trailed off. "Go on." Snape said. Zira took a deep breath. "When I was beaten up by some kid in the villige we were near." Snape just stayed silent "I was alone at home, dad was called to the ministery for something. I snuck out of the house and went to a field and practesed my abilitys, she was watching me, just stareing. she started to yell at me, saying something like that I was evil and will burn in hell. she was older and bigger than me so it was an easy fight for her. I got back home before dad came back and I told dad that I fell down the stair or something." Zira looked down at the ground her eyes filling with tears "How can you remeber that from when you where 5?" Snape Questioned. Zira shook her head "I wasn't 5 when that incadent happened, I was 11, ready to leave for hogwarts in a few days." Snape froze "I still haven't told dad." Zira mummered. "Why are you telling me?" Snape asked Zira turned from sadness to anger "So you would know that I'm not sheltered, dad has shown me the world _I _exsperianced how hard it can be. Oh and I do know the definition of rape. Wanna hear it? Rape is defined as unlawful sexual activity and usually sexual intercourse carried out forcibly or under threat of injury against a person's will or with a person who is beneath a certain age or incapable of valid consent because of mental illness, mental deficiency, intoxication, unconsciousness, or deception." Zira stared as Snape whom just stared back. "Did this happen to your wife, proffesor? an unlawful sexual forceable intercourse by some assalent? did you let it happen when she was asleep next to you? Where you the assalent, proffesor?" "ENOUGH!" Snape yelled. Snape stared daggers at Zira. "why did she go to the hospital proffesor? did you hit her? Beat her?" "SHUT UP!" Snape bellowed, he was now in Zira's face. "You little brat." he growled. "Proffesor you are a very smart man, and I'm pretty sure you know just because you're married to her doesn't give you her consent." "YOU IDIOTIC GIRL!" Snape said furiously, grabing Zira's arms "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT IS HAPPENING!" There faces where inches away from each other, both of them where angered at one another. "Did she scream for you to stop?" Snape griped Zira's arms tighter "I swear to Murlin." Snape said through grited teeth "Do you even love her?" "I DO LOVE HER!" Snape yelled as he push Zira away. Zira thought she saw tears in his eyes. both just stared at each other. "Leave. Now." Snape said. Zira grabed her bag and started to leave. "80 points from Hufflepuff!" Snape yelled after her. Zira ran down the corrador . "Well I'm gonna have one hell of a detention tonight." Zira mumbled.


End file.
